


Happy Holidays

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Hanukkah, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Stanlon - Freeform, stike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Mike spends Hanukkah with Stanley and Stanley spends Christmas with Mike to come out to their families.





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/gifts).



Stanley prides himself on staying calm and collected most of the time. He hated losing control or being overly emotional because he felt the world would judge him for it. The only person he ever truly opened up too was Mike. Stanley had no idea when it started but over the years he found himself confessing his deepest ambitions and his darkest secrets to his friend. He never felt self-conscious about anything he said to Mike because they had this connection that was magnetic.

Then one day, he did start feeling self-conscious around Mike. His palms would get sweaty, his throat would dry up, and he would answer in a snappier tone. Mike, being the extremely nice friend he was, would ask if everything was alright at home or if Stanley needed to talk.

Stanley would say, “No, no, I’m fine. Stop worrying about me.”

To which Mike would respond, “Stanley...I always worry about you. You are so important to me.”

This, of course, left Stanley tongue-tied and more confused than ever. When he eventually figured out that he was in love with one of his best friends, he went and told Mike immediately. In his mind, either Mike felt the same or he did not, and if Stanley did not find out how Mike felt in return he would probably explode.

The conversation went something like this:

“Mike, I like you.”

“I like you too Stanley. You know you’re my favorite but don’t tell Ben he will cry.”

“No, Mike. I LIKE you.”

“Yes, Stanley I LIKE you too.”

“Oh my god, Mike will you just…”

Stanley did not bother to finish his sentence, instead, he grabbed Mike’s face and kissed him. The kiss was electrifying as if the first light bulb was being turned on. When he pulled away embarrassed, Mike yanked him back to kiss more. They ended the kiss looking at each other, faces flushed, lips bruised, and hair messy.

That was a couple months ago, now they were dating and trying to find the right time to tell their family. Mike had already dropped serious hints to his grandfather, who seemed perfectly content with whoever Mike wanted in his life. Stanley, however, was still pretending he would marry whatever nice Jewish girl his parents wanted him too. He knew it bothered Mike, but he was too nice to say anything about it.

So for Hanukkah, Stanley invited Mike over every single night. His parents were confused but welcoming to any friend interested in their faith. Little did they know that Mike was a bit more than interested in their son than their faith. This ended up being a great idea because instantly they adored Mike and he became their favorite.  He was the politest and kindest friend of Stanley’s they had ever met. Richie usually talked during every prayer, Eddie had panic attacks about saying something offensive, Bill’s stutter made them uncomfortable (which in turn enraged Stanley), Ben once knocked over Elijah’s plate at Seder, and Beverly made Stanley laugh so hard he choked on challah. When Stanley finally told them Mike and he were dating, his mother asked when she could start planning the wedding. His father immediately wanted to convert Mike.

“I could convert, that’s not a big deal to me.” Mike joked good-naturedly.

“Mike, do not encourage them.” Stanley groaned.

For Christmas, Mike asked Stanley to spend it with his family. Stanley was nervous because he had never celebrated Christmas with any of his friends. If they ever invited him, he would turn them down to spend it eating Chinese or going to the movies with his parents. He did not want to impose on people by being the only non-Christian there. However, when you date someone, you must make a couple sacrifices to your comfort levels.

So Stanley spent Christmas Day with Mike and it was extremely fun but bizarre. He vaguely knew about Christian traditions for the holiday but did not realize every house did something different. Mike’s family would wake up Christmas Day and open presents from their stockings above the fireplace. Mike had made one for Stanley and put a ton of candy and card games inside. He was mortified because he had only gotten one gift for Mike and one for his grandfather. Mike just laughed and hugged him saying it was totally fine, he did not need to spoil him in any way.

Then they helped cook for when Mike’s uncles, aunts, and cousins came for a big Christmas dinner. Stanley was a poor chef, so he cleaned and set the table perfectly. Mike’s grandpa said it was the best set table he had ever seen. When Mike’s family all arrived, they were the loudest most rambunctious people Stanley had ever met.

“Richie should be here, he would be so much better at this. Mike, I am awkward as fuck.” Stanley heard his voice crack as he whispered this in his ear. Mike sneakily took his hand and entwined their fingers.

“But I don’t want him here, I want you. I love you, Stanley.” Mike said in his calm but firm voice.

Stanley smiled then it registered that Mike had just said THE WORDS. “I love you too.” Stanley whispered out quickly and kissed Mike on the cheek.

Two of the cousins saw and screamed, “MIKE HAS A BOYFRIEND” for a solid 10 minutes before one of the aunts stopped laughing long enough to tell them to stop.

After that, Stanley felt himself loosen up and enjoyed a conversation with Mike’s grandfather about being an airforce pilot. Stanley always wanted to learn to fly and he spent the whole dinner conversation talking about what it takes to learn.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Stanley and Mike sat on the ground by the fireplace talking softly to each other about how well this holiday season had gone.

“There’s one more tradition you should probably learn.” Mike looked at Stanley, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Stanley gave him a suspicious glance, “Oh yeah? What’s that.”

“Mistletoe,” Mike pulled it out of nowhere and held it above their heads.

“What are you? A magician now?” Stanley chuckled raising an eyebrow.

“My colleagues call me Mistletoe Mike the Magician.” Mike said leaning in.

His lips pressed lightly against Stanley’s and they sighed into the kiss. He nudged Stanley, his tongue darted out to slowly run along his bottom lip. Stanley felt heat pool in his lower belly at his gentle caress and could not help his lips opening just a fraction. Usually, they were careful about kissing when they could get caught but Stanley felt he did not care in that moment. He loved Mike and Mike loved him. That was all that mattered. Something ignited in Mike also, who opened his mouth and tentatively touched his tongue to Stanley’s.

His kiss stayed soft and gentle, except the heat intensified for Stanley. He placed his hands on Mike’s shoulders and lightly pushed him onto his back. He boldly straddled Mike’s waist and Mike’s hands shot to his hip bones for balance, Mistletoe mysteriously gone. They did not break the kiss as Stanley opened his mouth further, pushing his tongue along Mike’s and moved his hands to rest behind Mike’s neck.

Mike moaned and Stanley made the kisses more fierce and demanding. He pushed into him, claiming his mouth. Mike’s hands were untucking Stanley’s shirt so they could rise underneath to touch his feverish skin. Stanley smiled into their kiss and he withdrew his tongue from Mike’s mouth, nibbling lightly on his lower lip. Then his lips trailed from his mouth down to his neck and Mike threw his head back when Stanley sucked on his collarbone.

“Mike,” Stanley mumbled into his skin.

Mike hummed lightly to show he was mostly listening.

“We should go to your room.”

“Yep, we definitely should.” Mike got up grabbing Stanley’s hand and leading them to his bedroom. “By the way, Happy Holidays, Stanley.”

“Happy Holidays, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays my friends! Wrote this real quick because I was feeling some Mike and Stan.
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
